Alex Inglethorpe
Alexander Matthew "Alex" Inglethorpe (born 14 November 1971) is an English youth coach who is currently the Director of the Liverpool F.C. Academy. Following six years coaching the youth sides of Tottenham Hotspur, he joined Liverpool in November 2012 as a replacement for Rodolfo Borrell as coach of the Liverpool U21s, with Borrell having been promoted to the position of Head of Academy Coaching. Inglethorpe remained in charge of the U21s until the summer of 2014, at which time he was promoted to the position of Academy Director. Reserves coach Inglethorpe's first match in charge at Liverpool was of the Under 19s' NextGen Series tie at home to Borussia Dortmund- a match the team needed to win to keep their hopes of qualification for the knockout phase of the competition alive. Liverpool won the match 3-0, thanks to two goals from captain Conor Coady and a strike from Adam Morgan. On 8 January 2013, Inglethorpe coached the Under 19s to a 4-1 victory over reigning NextGen Series champions Inter Milan to seal the side's place in the knockout phase of the competition. Inglethorpe led Liverpool to six victories in his first six matches as manager. His 100% record, and Liverpool's unbeaten run across the 2012-13 League season came to an end on 11 February 2013 as the U21s lost 1-0 away to Inglethorpe's former side, Tottenham Hotspur. Inglethorpe then saw his side crash out of the NextGen Series in the Round of 16 against highly-rated Sporting Lisbon. Having been drawn away in the one-legged tie, the young Reds lost 4-0, however their performance on the night drew some praise, and suggestion the scoreline was flattering on the Portuguese. Domestically, Inglethorpe saw his team top the First Group Stage, and then finish third in the Elite Group Stage. This qualified Liverpool for the knockout phase of the league system to determine the overall winner. Liverpool were drawn against Manchester United in the semi-final stage, with the Red Devils prevailing 3-0. Inglethorpe completed his first full season in charge of the U21s in the 2013-14 season. For this season, the NextGen Series was put on hiatus due to lack of funding, thus Inglethorpe had only a domestic campaign to guide his side through. The domestic season entailed a single, larger league in which Liverpool finished second, two points from first-place Chelsea. Inglethorpe had continued Liverpool's development as an attacking force, with his young charges topping the country's goalscoring charts with 55 goals. He introduced a number of younger players into the U21s this season, with other more established U21s players from previous seasons now enjoying senior loan spells. With this set up, Inglethorpe oversaw the emergence of talents such as Jordan Rossiter, Jack Dunn and Cameron Brannagan, who's performances were recognised by senior manager Brendan Rodgers, and the youngsters were given opportunities to become involved with first team affairs. As with the previous season, Inglethorpe saw his side fall at the semi-finals of the knockout stage of the league, with a 1-0 loss to Manchester United. Academy Director During the summer of 2014, Liverpool announced that Inglethorpe had been promoted to the position of Academy Director- a position most recently occupied by the since-departed Frank McParland. Michael Beale took charge of the U21s in place of Inglethorpe. Liverpool describe Inglethorpe's role as "developing an environment in which players and staff can thrive, and overseeing a style of play that mirrors Brendan Rodgers' senior team." Coaching stats Reserves Inglethorpe